Vetitum Amoris
by InYourNightmares
Summary: Lucy Bingley is delighted that her brother has chosen Netherfield as their new home; she has always loved the fresh air of the countryside and longs to ride once more. While her siblings attend balls and make acquaintances, Lucy finds love in the form of a stableboy who is more than he seems to be. Yet such a connection can only be destined for heartbreak. OC/OC, Canon pairings
1. Prologue

**A/N – This is my first attempt at a longer Pride and Prejudice story, though I attempted a two-shot called Secrets and Memories a while ago.**

**My OC is Lucy Bingley, the youngest sister of Charles Bingley. This story takes place during Pride and Prejudice and goes beyond, but I will not be repeating exact scenes from the book. It's centered around Lucy, and her interactions with canon P&P characters are limited. Her romantic interest is also a male OC. It may include subplots of Jane/Charles and Elizabeth/Darcy, but strictly canon ones.**

**I do not strive for historical accuracy. This is a romance meant purely for entertainment, so I request that you do not bother yourself over any historical inaccuracies. I don't believe that I will make any****_horrible_**__**blunders but if something bothers you terribly, you're welcome to point it out.**

**Feel free to review or PM me with any opinions or concerns. Enjoy!**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Prologue**

It was the eve of Miss Jane Bennet's long-awaited wedding to Mr. Charles Bingley and the two eldest Bennet sisters had the privilege of sitting alone in the parlor. The preparations for the wedding had been so hectic that this was the first time in almost a week that they could enjoy each other's company without interruption.

"I could not be more pleased in your choice of a husband, Jane," Elizabeth said with a smile. "It only pains me that you must spend much of your married life in the company of Mr. Bingley's odious sisters, who have attempted to ruin your happiness."

Jane, good-natured as ever, smiled back. "Oh come now, Lizzie, it is not as bad as that. Mrs. Hurst will return to her own home soon. And Caroline has recently acquired herself a beau; I believe that she may soon be wed. The only sister who shall remain at Netherfield for any considerable amount of time is Miss Lucy and she did not scheme to separate dear Mr. Bingley and myself!"

Elizabeth was not impressed. "Lucy Bingley is twenty. She is old enough to have noticed the attachment Mr. Bingley had formed towards you and prevented her sisters from almost ruining his happiness. I will not allow her to be quite so scheming as Caroline; but she must be very foolish indeed."

Jane was prevented a reply by the sound of the door opening. A servant entered the room and bowed, before announcing a visitor. "Miss Lucy Bingley, here to see Miss Bennet."

Jane and Elizabeth both exchanged a look of surprise. What could Miss Lucy be at Longbourne for? Though the young girl was indeed out in society, it seemed that she very rarely attended balls and social gatherings. Neither Jane nor Elizabeth had ever had a proper conversation with her. She often seemed bored and indifferent, and Elizabeth had at first thought her to be just as proud as she had thought Mr. Darcy. She was yet to be proven wrong in her opinion of Lucy.

Miss Lucy Bingley entered the room a few moments afterward, and bowed to the Misses Bennet. Her bonnet was hanging precariously on her head and her dress was one that was comfortable for travelling on horseback. Indeed, Lucy was no delicate girl. She was of a good height and her passion for riding left her skin brown and her health strong. Her smile, however, was forced and reserved.

"Miss Bennet," Lucy greeted politely, dark green eyes locking with Jane's. "And Miss Elizabeth. Miss Bennet, I apologize for inconveniencing you on the eve of your wedding. I had hoped, that if you were not terribly busy, you would grant me a brief audience."

Jane smiled kindly. "Indeed, I am not busy at all. You are most welcome to come and join us. How does your family fare?"

Lucy smiled a little more genuinely as she took a seat in the parlor. "My brother is in excellent health, Miss Bennet, though I must admit that he is quite unbearable. He cannot restrain himself from repeatedly proclaiming how lucky he is to have gained such a wonderful bride as you. I agree with him wholeheartedly."

Jane thanked her, but Elizabeth could not help but be wary of Miss Lucy Bingley. What reason could she have to visit them alone on the eve of Jane's wedding? The girl looked very nervous; she was fiddling with the cloth of her skirt repeatedly.

"Are you well, Miss Lucy?" Elizabeth asked. "Perhaps riding out here alone has affected your health?"

Lucy shook her head. "I assure you that riding would never be detrimental to my health, Miss Elizabeth, it is one of my only true enjoyments. Indeed any discomfort you may sense in me may be with regards to the purpose of my visit."

"The purpose of your visit?"

Lucy nodded. She cast a doubtful glance towards Elizabeth, but it was clear that the second Bennet sister had no intention of leaving the room. Resigning herself, Lucy began. "Indeed. Miss Bennet. I have come here to offer you my sincerest apologies. It has come to my notice how terribly I must have acted during our acquaintance and I hope that once you are wed to my brother, we may begin anew as sisters."

"Miss Lucy, I cannot understand the reason for your apologies," Jane replied, startled. "I do not know what actions you speak of, for I have never felt myself to be offended by you."

Lucy shook her head. "Perhaps not quite, Miss Bennet. My injuries towards you have not been caused by my actions but by my indifference. It pains me to inform you that it was_ I_ who suggested to my sisters that we follow Charles to London, hence separating you from him. But you must believe that I had no idea of doing you any harm. My motives were purely selfish."

Jane and Elizabeth glanced at each other, confused. "Selfish? I do not understand you."

Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, she saw the two Bennet sisters watching her curiously. "Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, our families will be united tomorrow. Hence I am placing my trust in you, hoping that you will justify the high opinion that I have of you both. For if word of these… _events_ reached anyone, even Charles or my sisters, my reputation would be ruined most dreadfully and all my prospects destroyed."

Elizabeth frowned. "And is this secret, Miss Lucy, of such a nature that it may harm anyone of our acquaintance?"

"It can harm no one but myself, Miss Elizabeth, I assure you of that. For this matter is very much in the past and can have no chance of resurfacing. I only wish to share it with you as a possible explanation for my actions that have affected Miss Bennet so."

"Truly, Miss Lucy, there is no need for this confidence," Jane insisted. "Neither I nor anyone in my family bears you any ill-will for your encouraging your family to move back to London at the time. If this secret is truly so damaging, I beg you will not force yourself to reveal it out of any obligation."

"I'm afraid that I do feel an obligation, Miss Bennet; not to yourself, but to my dearly beloved brother. Nothing would make him so happy as to see his wife on good relations with his family. I cannot speak for Caroline or Louisa, but I wish to begin our relationship as sisters with honesty and not misunderstandings. Indeed, if once you hear my secret you feel that you simply must inform my brother of it; I will not stop you. Your morals and your character have proven that they are more to be trusted than mine. I extend this to you as well, Miss Elizabeth."

Jane nodded. "If you wish to confide in us, Miss Lucy, we shall certainly not stop you. Indeed, your faith in us is flattering."

"I thank you. I promise that my story is not a very long one, but you may be quite shocked when you hear it. It all began when my family and I arrived at Netherfield…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Is it not delightful?" Lucy Bingley asked as the carriage rattled along the road to Netherfield. "Oh Charles, I am so glad that we have decided to stay in the country. Will there be many fields? Shall I be able to go riding? What is Netherfield like?"

Charles smiled at his youngest sister. Part of his decision to sign the lease of Netherfield had been to ensure Lucy's happiness. Living in the city had made her quiet and withdrawn. She did not have her beloved horses there and she spent many hours alone in her room. Both Caroline and Louisa had expressed a concern for Lucy's health, although they did not agree that moving to the country was the best solution. "You shall certainly be able to ride, Lucy. I have had the horses sent there and I am told that there is an excellent groom to care for them. Mr. Darcy and I have already explored some of the vast fields."

Lucy beamed. "Oh Charles, this is so wonderful. I do not believe I have ever been more excited in my life!"

Caroline spoke up with a frown. "Yes, that is all very well, but what of the society? Will there be any balls? I hardly think that the uneducated country manners are a good choice for our impressionable young sister, Charles."

"Oh Caroline, I am not a child!" Lucy replied haughtily. "I can promise you that I will not be influenced by anyone with displeasing manners. I have no intention of interacting with the society at all. I shall spend my time riding and enjoying the nature."

"If that is not worse!" exclaimed Caroline. "Charles, you cannot mean to allow your sister to go scampering about the countryside on horseback. What a thing to do, when her time is much better spent in the city finding herself a good husband! I shall not allow it."

Charles smiled at both his sisters indulgingly. "Lucy, you know that Caroline means well for you. All the same, I do think that we shall have a most delightful stay at Netherfield. Perhaps seeing the house itself will change your mind, Caroline, I assure you that it is most satisfactory."

Caroline frowned, but as the carriage made a turn and Netherfield came into view, she could not deny that the estate was indeed very satisfactory. The Bingley's descended from their carriage, followed by the Hursts who were close behind them in another. Servants moved to unload the luggage and Lucy stared at the sight around her, eyes wide and cheeks flushed with delight. "Oh, it's wonderful! Charles, I knew you had excellent taste. Where are the stables?"

Charles laughed. "Come sister, do not be so hasty. It is far too late to visit the stables now. We shall all have dinner and retire after the long journey. I assure you that your horse will be there in the morning."

Lucy's smile faltered but she nodded and followed her sisters inside, listening as they passed their remarks on each of the rooms. After a meal, the entire company retired to bed early. Lucy found her rooms wonderful and was tired from the journey, but she could not sit still. After pacing repeatedly for over half an hour, she finally put on her dressing gown and quietly went downstairs.

Lucy avoided the servants and slipped outside through a small side door. It was not very late; the sky had only just gone dark and she could easily find her way over the grounds. The sound of horses neighing caused her to pick up her pace and before long, she had pushed open the wooden door and entered the stables.

"Duchess!" Lucy cried, immediately spotting her beloved horse. She was a beautiful creature; black as night and she neighed at the sight of her owner. Lucy ran to embrace the horse and stroked it gently, wishing that it wasn't too dark out to ride her. Her coat had been recently brushed and she seemed to be as healthy as ever. "Oh, Duchess, how I have missed you. I hope you've been well taken care of!"

"Indeed she has."

The voice startled Lucy and she let out a squeak of surprise. Standing near the other side of the stables beside Charles' horse was a tall man. His clothes were a little muddy but his gait was confident and graceful as he approached her. Lucy's heartbeat slowed down when she realized that he must be one of the grooms. She unconsciously pulled her dressing gown tighter around herself.

"I apologize, my lady, I did not mean to startle you," the man insisted, bowing respectfully. As he came closer Lucy realized that he was not much older than her; while he was tall and well-built, his face had a rather youthful look to it. He smiled kindly. "I assure you that every possible care has been taken of your horse."

Lucy nodded, swallowing. "Of course. Thank you. May I know your name, sir?"

"My name is Andrew Felton, Miss Bingley. I am the head groom here at Netherfield," the man replied, bowing once more. His speech was clear and perfect; there was none of the crudeness or uneducated slang that most of the servants had and Lucy wondered that a groom should speak so well. He certainly did not look like a gentleman; his skin was brown and his hair uncombed and messy.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Felton. I can see that Duchess has been well cared for. I'm afraid I could not resist the urge to her see her before I went to bed, I never imagined that I would be interrupting your duties."

"You are not interrupting them at all, Miss Bingley. I was merely ensuring that the horses were secure before locking up, unless you would wish to spend more time with Duchess?" he asked, glancing towards the horse. "She is a most beautiful creature. I was very surprised to learn that she belonged to you. Such horses are not usually preferred by ladies."

Lucy smiled. Charles had often teased her that all any man needed to do to win Lucy's heart was to compliment Duchess. She tore her gaze away from Andrew Felton and stroked the horse. "I have had her since she was a foal, and I'm afraid no other animal can compare. But I would not wish to delay your locking up of the stables. Do excuse me."

Felton bowed as Lucy exited the stables and he followed her, ensuring that the last horse was secure before stepping away from it. He turned and saw Lucy watching Duchess' stall wistfully. It had been a while since he had seen another human being so passionate about an animal. Felton had heard much about the youngest Miss Bingley, but he had never taken much stock in rumors. "It is quite late, Miss Bingley. May I escort you back inside the manor?"

Lucy flushed when she noticed that Felton was watching her. She wondered briefly why she felt so embarrassed in the presence of a servant. Head groom or not, he was merely in her brother's employment. There was no need to blush as though he was courting her. "No thank you, Felton. I'm afraid that my family is unaware of my coming to the stables; they would surely not appreciate my leaving the house after dark alone."

Felton bowed and smiled. "Of course, Miss Bingley, you have my secrecy."

Lucy said goodbye quickly and hurried back indoors, thinking that life would perhaps be very interesting at Netherfield. She went to bed and dreamed of riding Duchess through the countryside.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ah! Well, here is your horse, Lucy!" Charles Bingley declared as they entered the stables the next day. Mr. Darcy had arrived earlier that morning and suggested that they all go out for a ride before lunch to explore the nearby countryside. Caroline and Louisa had declined and Mr. Hurst had yet to get out of bed. But Charles was only too eager to show his sister the beauty of Hertfordshire and so the three of them had come down to the stables.

Duchess had been brought out of her stall and saddled, along with the two other horses that belonged to Charles and Mr. Darcy. Charles waved an arm in the direction of Lucy's black horse. "Does she not look well?"

Lucy smiled. Although she had already greeted Duchess the previous night, she moved towards the horse and stroked her gently. The horse pushed her face lovingly into Lucy's hand. "Indeed she looks very well, brother. I can see she has been taken care of."

Andrew Felton was fixing the last strap on Mr. Bingley's horse and he bowed when he noticed the two gentlemen and lady approaching. Mr. Bingley complimented Felton on how excellently the horses were being taken care of and how quickly they had been saddled and made ready to go riding. Then Charles turned to his sister. "Lucy, this is Felton, the head groom. I'm told he's been at Netherfield for some time now, and it is clear that he has quite a way with the horses," Charles declared.

Felton bowed to Lucy politely. When he straightened up, there was a glint of mischief in his brown eyes, which looked straight into Lucy's with no hesitation. Certainly a groom should not have dared to look at her in that way but Lucy did not feel offended, merely embarrassed. She smiled in return. Charles and Mr. Darcy were already mounting their horses. "Indeed. Well, Felton, perhaps you may show us the best places to ride in the vicinity, when time permits," she forced herself to say.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Bingley," Felton replied. He waited until Lucy moved around to the side of Duchess before bending down and joining his hands for her to place her foot in. Lucy hesitated for a moment. She attempted to hide the blush on her cheeks and allowed him to boost her up with surprising strength and fluidity. Once she was comfortably seated side-saddle, she thanked Felton quickly and followed her brother and Mr. Darcy, who were already a little ahead of her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you excited for the ball, miss?" the maid asked Lucy as she gently tugged at Lucy's hair. Her name was Emma and while she was sweet and helpful, she also talked a little too much. It did not take Lucy Bingley long to realize that her maid enjoyed gossip. "The balls here are very nice, miss, I've been told. And the whole town is eager to meet the new tenants of Netherfield, miss. I think you'll be quite welcomed, you will."

Lucy nodded, trying to stay still as her hair was curled from behind. She wasn't particularly eager for the ball; while she was loath to agree with Caroline on such a topic, she had to admit that her sister was right. The society in Hertfordshire would undoubtedly be very eager to meet the Bingleys and they would be the center of attention. The idea discomforted her. "I am sure we shall be welcomed very well."

"Indeed, miss." Emma, unable to stay silent for far too long, searched for a topic to engage her mistress in while her hair was curled. "Did you have a nice ride this morning, miss? It was quite late when you returned, was it not? I hear your brother went with you."

"And Mr. Darcy as well. Yes, we had an excellent ride. I had hoped to go on further, but Charles was afraid that we should be late for lunch if we did not turn back. I shall certainly ride again tomorrow and I hope to see more of the beautiful country."

Emma beamed. "Oh, it's beautiful miss, very beautiful indeed! There are some excellent places to go horse riding, or so Felton tells me. You must surely ask him about the paths to take, he knows them all. Exercises the horses regularly, he does."

Lucy froze for a moment. "Felton. The head groom?"

"Oh yes, miss! He's excellent at his job, been here for almost five years now. The previous tenants didn't keep very many horses miss; but Felton is very pleased that you have so many, he loves horses very much. I watch him exercising them in the grounds sometimes, miss, they like him as well."

Lucy wondered if she should admonish the maid for watching the grooms when she should be working, but decided that such unpleasant activities were best left to Caroline and Louisa. Perhaps Emma liked Felton a little more than was appropriate… then again, the maid seemed to speak of everything and everyone with the same level of excitement.

"Yes, Felton takes good care of the horses," Lucy admitted and then bit her lip thoughtfully. "He speaks very well, does he not? Had I met him elsewhere, I would certainly have thought him an educated gentleman."

Emma giggled excitedly while tugging on a few more strands of Lucy's hair. "Oh, miss, you're very observant! Felton has never spoken to anyone in the staff about his past, but there are rumors! I've heard it said that…" Emma paused, looking horrified. "But of course, miss, you mustn't tell anyone that I said anything!"

Lucy frowned up at Emma, but her curiosity was piqued. "I shall not."

"It's said, miss, that Andrew Felton is _actually _very high-born!" Emma whispered, although they were alone in the room. "His father was born into a wealthy family, they say, and that he increased his fortune by investing in some sort of goods in India… silks, I believe, though I can't be certain. But this Mr. Felton contracted some horrible disease from that country and he was never quite right when he returned. Died when Felton was only nineteen, miss, that's what they say."

Lucy listened in disbelief. Surely this couldn't be true? "Well, that's odd. If so, should he not have inherited plenty of money? Even if he was a second or third son, I am certain circumstances should not have reduced an educated gentlemen so much as to have to work as a _groom._"

"Oh but they did, miss, they did indeed! You see, it's said that Felton was quite irresponsible at school and… well, that he did some terrible things, one of them involving…" Emma blushed. "Oh, but miss, I cannot say! I'm afraid this is far too inappropriate!"

Lucy turned and raised an eyebrow at Emma. "What nonsense. You started the story, you shall certainly finish it."

Emma looked pleased. "Well, they say that there was an incident… involving a _woman_, miss, and a-a child. Apparently Mr. Felton was so furious that he wrote Andrew Felton out of his will entirely and left him penniless. A friend of Mr. Felton's took pity on him and offered him the job at Netherfield because he liked horses very much, miss. And he's been here since then."

Lucy stared at Emma, wondering if she should believe this outrageous tale. It seemed a rather ludicrous way to explain a groom's polite manner of speech, and yet Lucy could not help but wonder if there was the slightest hint of truth in it. The fact that the tale was coming from a maid prone to gossip reduced it's credibility substantially. Lucy opened her mouth to speak but there was a knock on her door and her sister Louisa stepped inside.

"Goodness, Lucy, are you not ready? You must hurry, else we'll be late. Though I would much rather stay at home than mingle with this disagreeable society, I'm afraid our brother is quite adamant. You must be quick."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As dear Caroline had predicted, the society at Hertfordshire could find nothing to speak of but the new tenants at Netherfield. All eyes turned to them as they entered the room and Lucy could only stand behind Caroline and hope that she would not be noticed. Charles had made a number of acquaintances, as he did wherever he went, and spoke to everyone amiably. Soon enough the dancing started, and Charles Bingley was enraptured by the number of beautiful girls there seemed to be in Hertfordshire. He immediately spotted one of the rumored beauties at the ball and obtained her hand for a dance, leaving his sisters to fend for themselves.

The norms of society worked very well in Lucy's favor that night. It was not appropriate for anyone to approach a lady without having been introduced; yet the only person who was capable of introducing anyone to her was Charles and he was busy dancing. Lucy slipped away from her sisters and sat in an inconspicuous corner. She reveled in the fact that while many people shot her curious glances, none of them could approach her without being entirely inappropriate. Her seat was near a window and she pushed it open just a little, allowing a faint breeze of fresh air into the stuffy ballroom.

Her thoughts revolved around Felton, and the story which Emma had told her of his past. She could certainly believe that he was high-born; his manner of walking and his speech indicated that he was educated. Yet the idea that he had been involved in a scandal and written out of his inheritance… Lucy was unsure. He had seemed so polite and hard-working. But Felton was also uncommonly handsome; could some poor woman not have fallen trap to his polite speech and sharp features? Indeed, it was difficult to ascertain whether Emma could be telling the truth or not. Lucy did not know how long she sat there by the window, ignoring the ballroom and lost in her thoughts. The ball had neared it's close and many people were beginning to leave. It wasn't until Lucy heard the loud voice of a middle-aged woman nearby that she looked up.

"Indeed, what uncommon manners!" the woman whispered dramatically to her friend, unaware that Lucy could hear her. "She hasn't danced a single dance, nor spoken to a single person outside of her family! One would think she was unwell; but of course, if she was unwell, then she should look pale and she does not. What brown skin she has!"

Lucy kept her gaze firmly out of the window, watching a carriage roll by in the street. Caroline had been right; the society in Hertfordshire was blunt and uncouth. Another woman responded. "Oh, but you mustn't blame her so, Mrs. Bennet. For indeed there is quite a shortage of men at the ball and she has been kind enough to allow her brother to dance all his dances with the ladies from our society."

"Dear me! As though Mr. Bingley needs his younger sister's permission to do what he wishes, such an agreeable young man! He could not take his eyes off my dear Jane, you know. But this Miss Lucy Bingley… well, I am determined to declare her just as terrible as that Mr. Darcy. What a proud man, to go about frowning at everyone and then insult Elizabeth! _Tolerable, _he called her, did you know?"

Lucy could not resist a small smile. Only Mr. Darcy was capable of putting a woman as terrible as this Mrs. Bennet in her place. She was pleased that he had rejected her daughter, but the idea that Charles could be interested in another daughter disturbed her. Charles was far too sweet and trusting, a terrible judge of character. Lucy only hoped that this Jane did not have him fooled.

"But of course, she has no _need_ to seem agreeable in society, not when she has such a rather large fortune. Do you know how much Miss Lucy and Miss Bingley have? A dowry of twenty thousand pounds each, I am told! Certainly such an amount of money will attract plenty of suitors, despite Miss Lucy's unappealing features. If _my _daughters had even half such an amount, I am sure that we should never-"

Having reached her breaking point, Lucy stood up abruptly from the chair in which she was sitting. It made a loud scraping noise that startled Mrs. Bennet and her companion and they turned to look at her, wide-eyed. "Excuse me," Lucy muttered, giving them a sharp look before walking past them in search of her sisters. They had been absolutely right. The society at Hertfordshire was not merely unpleasant, it was _atrocious. _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Good morning, Felton!" Lucy greeted politely as she approached the stables in the morning. Felton was standing outside, saddling one of the horses and he greeted her with his usual bow. His dark hair was far too long in the front and when he bowed, it obstructed his vision. Lucy could not resist a giggle and Felton smiled in embarrassment as he pushed his hair out of his face.

"Good morning, Miss Bingley. I apologize, I did not receive word that you planned to ride this morning, else I should have had Duchess saddled and ready for you," he explained. "Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst asked for the carriage to be prepared for them earlier. I thought you had gone with them on their trip."

"I did not, I'm afraid," Lucy replied. She was acutely aware of the fact that Felton's dark brown eyes stared straight into hers as she spoke. It was uncommon for a servant to maintain such bold eye contact. "They have gone to visit the Misses Bennet and I did not wish to join them. I thought I would much rather ride."

Felton smiled at her, a glint of amusement in his eyes as he took a step toward the stables and called out for one of the stableboys. "Thomas! Thomas, bring Miss Bingley's horse out and saddle it, please! She wishes to ride." Felton paused and turned to Lucy. "Shall I have Mr. Bingley's horse saddled as well?"

"Oh, no. My brother is detained by business, I shall be riding alone." At Felton's curious look, Lucy cleared her throat. "I do not intend to go far, I will stay within Netherfield, or course. I merely wished to spend some time with Duchess before my sisters' return."

"I apologize once more that your horse is not ready, Miss Bingley," Felton said, as he glanced at the stable boy that was leading Duchess out of her stall. The boy was having a little trouble coaxing the horse out and Lucy watched in amusement. "Thomas is new, and he has yet to learn how to handle the horses. Perhaps you would wish to rest indoors and I shall send word once Duchess is ready? I'm afraid I may have to saddle her myself."

Lucy shook her head. "I would not dream of it, Felton. I am in no hurry at all and I would much rather wait outdoors. Do not have Thomas hurry on my account. It is my fault entirely for not sending word of my plans to ride."

"That's very kind of you, Miss Bingley. Will you at least move into the shade?" he gestured towards one of the large trees just behind the stables that afforded a large shadow. "Surely you would not wish the sun to tire you, it is very bright today."

Lucy smiled to herself. "The sun is not enough to tire me at all, though I suppose it will make my skin browner. Apparently in Hertfordshire, young women are not considered to be appealing unless they are sickly and pale." She paused in her words, wondering if she was speaking to herself or to Felton. The head groom's gaze was still fixed on her and she wondered what had caused the words to come out of her mouth. Felton was looking at her oddly.

"I must disagree, Miss Bingley. Beauty of the skin does not depend upon the color but rather the texture and complexion. The latter two can only be gained by eating well and exercising regularly, as you do yourself. I see nothing in your skin to provoke any censure."

Lucy stared at Felton, wide-eyed. She found it difficult to comprehend that he was, in fact, complimenting her skin; yet he did it in such a polite manner that she could not be certain that he was doing it. Lucy paused silently for a few moments, before looking up at him. "You do not speak like a servant, Felton. Anyone listening to your words would most surely think you a gentleman."

Felton bowed, looking ashamed. "I did not mean to address you quite so inappropriately. I shall be certain to remember my station and I apologize if my comments caused any offense."

"No, Felton, I was not referring to your manner of addressing me, only your manner of speaking in general. You sound much more educated than a groom need necessarily sound," Lucy replied, wondering if he would explain himself. Perhaps then she could determine if Emma's story was true. "_Are _you educated?"

Felton's eyes diverted from hers and he looked at the ground, for the first time addressing her without holding her gaze. "I have been more fortunate than many of the servants at Netherfield, Miss Bingley. But you will excuse me, I must ensure that Thomas has saddled your horse properly."

Felton quickly walked away and joined Thomas, helping him to adjust the saddle that had been placed on Duchess. When the horse was finally ready, Felton did not move forward to help Lucy into her saddle. Instead he stood back and allowed Thomas to do it; the boy fumbled a little and Lucy had to grasp onto Duchess tightly so she would not fall.

"Thank you, Thomas," she told the boy, who blushed with pleasure at hearing his name. Lucy then gave Felton one last look before leading Duchess away from the stables.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Lucy Bingley walked down to the stables in the morning, she did so in the hopes of seeing Felton again. Part of the allure that the stables held for her was in the form of the intriguing head groom. She thought about him a lot more than she ought to. Lucy knew that it was silly of her to look forward to those few moments of conversation with him. But Felton was certainly handsome in his own way, and since when had it been wrong to simply admire a good-looking man discreetly?

Felton was not outside the stables as he normally was. Lucy stepped inside to where the horses' stalls were. Duchess shifted eagerly at the sight of her, and Lucy stroked the horse before calling out. "Felton? Felton, are you here?"

"Miss Bingley?" The voice that spoke was not Felton, but Thomas the stable boy. He emerged from one of the stalls, carrying a grooming brush in one hand. He dipped into a low bow at the sight of Lucy and spoke in a trembling voice. "M-my apologies, Miss Bingley, Felton isn't here this morning. S-shall I have Duchess saddled for you?"

Lucy smiled at Thomas. He was very sweet; the boy was new to Netherfield and had quietly admitted to Lucy that he had never spoken to people so far above his station before. Thomas was terrified of giving offense to his masters and hence said as little as possible. "Yes, Thomas, if you wouldn't mind saddling her. May I ask where Felton is?"

Thomas moved to open Duchess' stall and bowed to Lucy once more, quite unnecessarily. Lucy wondered if the poor boy would put his back out bowing every few seconds in her presence. "Felton isn't well, Miss Bingley. He'll be down by the afternoon."

"Oh dear. What is the matter?" Lucy asked. Thomas brought Duchess carefully out if her stall and then bowed once more. Lucy wasn't certain if he was bowing to her, or the horse. "Has a doctor seen him?"

Thomas shook his head. "Just a bit o' sun stroke, Miss Bingley. He was out exercising the horses yesterday, and he fell off one. James and me, we half-carried him back. He wanted to work this morning, but I promised I would manage the stables."

"That's very considerate of you, Thomas. Are you certain that Felton does not need to see a doctor? It would be very little trouble to arrange one. I shouldn't have him falling off his horse again."

Thomas shrugged and then seemed to straighten up abruptly to make up for his slip. "Felton said he would be a' right, Miss Bingley. He only needed to cool down a bit. He's in his cottage at the moment. James said that he had to stay indoors."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Felton's cottage? Where is that?"

Thomas looked up. "Oh, it's here on the estate, Miss Bingley. Just down that lane, behind the clump of trees. It's where the head groom always stays. Felton has been letting us eat lunch there in the summer, when it's too hot in the stables." He paused suddenly, wondering if he'd said too much. Felton had always told him to answer questions simply and curtly, but Lucy was smiling.

"That's very kind of him," she said.

"It is, miss."

Lucy nodded, taking a seat on an upturned crate as Thomas saddled the horse. The first time she had done so he had gone running to bring a chair for her but Lucy had reassured him that it wasn't necessary. "Would you say that Felton is a good master, Thomas?" she asked curiously.

Thomas paused, and looked surprised. He bowed once more before nodding. "I think he is, Miss Bingley. He gets cross when we don't take good care of the horses, but as long as we do our work well, he's very kind to us. He's even been teaching James and me 'ow to read, when we get a bit 'o time."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Does he? That's very considerate of him. And who taught Felton how to read and speak, do you know?"

Thomas shifted uncomfortably. "Felton doesn't like to tell us about that, miss."

"But you must know something," Lucy prodded. She wondered if perhaps she was going too far with her questions, but Lucy was too curious to stop. Indeed, the well-spoken, educated head groom had been occupying much of her thoughts for some time now. She wanted to see if she could substantiate Emma's story. "Has he spoken nothing of his past?"

Thomas shifted, looking unsure. He was clearly contemplating whether he should answer the question; but he finally seemed to decide that to disobey Miss Bingley was more dangerous than to speak of Felton, and so he nodded. "Only rumors, miss."

"Rumors," Lucy replied. "That his father was very rich and wrote Felton out of his inheritance because of a scandal, is that correct?"

"Scandal? Oh no, Miss Bingley, that's not what I've heard at all. Some 'o the other stableboys said that his father was a poor groom but Felton's mother was a highborn lady and she ran from home to marry him. It was his mother that taught Felton to speak and read, Miss Bingley, but they never had much money, them."

Lucy stared for a moment. How could there be two completely different stories about someone's past? Although the idea that Felton's mother was a highborn lady who had married for love was a much nicer explanation than him being written out of his inheritance due to a scandal, it did not make it any truer.

"And who is this highborn lady who married a groom, do you know?"

"I don't know no names, miss," Thomas replied. He had finished saddling the horse and he bowed deeply once more. Lucy smiled at the boy in amusement before allowing him to help her up onto the horse. Once she'd seated herself, she looked down at the stable boy. "Thank you, Thomas. I should be back in an hour or two."

Thomas bowed once more.

It did not take long for Lucy to find Felton's cottage. It was a tiny little thing and could not possibly have more than two rooms. She wondered why she had not noticed it before, but it was nestled behind a shady clump of trees and Lucy never rode in this direction. She slowed Duchess down as they approached it and within moments, the front door had opened. Lucy froze when Felton stepped outside.

"Miss Bingley," he greeted her with a smile. It was not his usual sparkling smile; indeed, his eyebrows were knitted together as though his head was pounding. Lucy flushed red at being caught outside his cottage. She had not meant for him to see her. "Felton," she greeted, trying to appear calm. "What are you doing outside? Thomas said that you were ill."

"Just a little heat stroke, Miss Bingley," he said dismissively.

"Well, it's hardly _a little_ heat stroke, Thomas said that you collapsed. You must go back indoors, I won't have you coming outside until you're fully recovered. Shall I send for a doctor?"

Felton looked startled and shook his head. "That's very kind of you, Miss Bingley, but a doctor wouldn't be able to tell me anything I don't already know. It is only the sun. I apologize if my absence caused you any inconvenience."

"None at all. I do hope you feel better," Lucy said with a smile. "I was rather hoping that you might show me some of the best places to ride in the vicinity this week. Once you have recovered, of course."

Felton smiled at her. "Miss Bingley, it would be my pleasure."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Do you not think that Jane Bennett is possibly the only sensible girl in all of Hertfordshire?" Louisa asked one evening, as they sat down to supper. Charles and Mr. Darcy had gone to dine with some of the officers, leaving the three sisters alone. "I do think she is very good-natured."

"Indeed, she is, sister," Caroline replied. "A very agreeable girl. She always has something pleasant to say, unlike her younger sister, Miss Elizabeth. I find her manners quite displeasing. How very blunt she is! I should be ashamed if Lucy ever spoke in such a manner around me. Not that you would, of course, my dear."

Lucy, having just realized that Caroline was talking to her, tore her gaze away from the window and looked at her sisters blankly. "Oh? Yes, yes, of course." She hoped that her hastily conceived answer would be satisfactory, but the expression on her sisters' face showed that it was not. "I apologize, Caroline, I did not hear what you said."

Caroline frowned. "Goodness, Lucy, I was speaking of Elizabeth Bennett and how crude she is. Do you not agree?"

Lucy stared at her sister for a moment, trying to remember which of the Bennett sisters Elizabeth was. She could not quite recollect. Of course, there was one that everybody thought was very pretty, and another who had nice eyes… were there four in all? Five? "Of course. Very crude, indeed."

Louisa nodded. "Even our innocent little Lucy has noticed Miss Elizabeth Bennett's lack of manners. It is quite a pity that dear Jane should have to suffer for the behavior of her family, for she is nothing like them. We must take pity on her, Caroline. Shall we invite her to dine with us tomorrow? Mr. Darcy and Charles are due to dine out, so we may as well."

"That is a wonderful idea, Louisa. Surely you agree, Lucy?"

Lucy blinked. "Um, yes, Marvellous."

As Caroline and Louisa began eagerly making plans to invite one of the Bennett sisters to dine with them, Lucy turned her gaze back to the window. Outside, Felton and one of the stable boys were locking up the stables for the night. Lucy could not see them very clearly, but she saw Felton throw his head back and laugh, before clapping the stable boy on the back. They both stood and talked for a few moments, before Felton turned and began walking back in the direction of his cottage.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I had heard that a guest was coming to dine with you and your sisters today," Felton said as he stroked Duchess' nose. He turned to look at Lucy through the hair that fell into his eyes. "I had thought perhaps you would choose to keep their company."

Lucy shook her head and glanced at Felton, whose gaze was piercing into hers. She quickly tore her eyes away from his dark green ones. "I would hardly choose Caroline, Louisa and a Bennett girl over a day exploring the fields," Lucy replied with a smile. "And it was I who asked you to make time for me today, it would have been very rude of me not to make our engagement."

Felton smiled. "I'm afraid such rules of propriety apply with gentle society, Miss Bingley, not with servants."

Lucy smiled. "Well, you behave like a gentleman so I feel quite inclined to treat you as one. All the same, I would rather not spend the time with my sisters and Miss Bennet. It is too painful for me to remember which of the Bennett sisters are admired in my household and which are detested."

"Is it so? I'm surprised you cannot tell one Bennet from another," Felton laughed. "But perhaps we had better get on, it seems as though it may rain this evening. May I?"

Lucy nodded and allowed Felton to help her up onto Duchess. His fingers were rough as he handed her the reins and she avoided his gaze, flushing red. Luckily Felton turned away to mount his own horse. Lucy watched him quietly, amazed at the fluidity with which he did so. Once he was comfortable, he turned and gave her a cheeky smile. "Ready, Miss Bingley?"

"Of course."

They rode through much of the countryside, and Lucy listened in awe as Felton described each and every field and hill in detail. He spoke about it with such passion and love that Lucy could not tear her eyes away from him. She did not say a word; she merely listened as he talked, and watched as his eyes shone with excitement.

"There's a small stream behind here," Felton explained, leading his horse through a grove of trees. Lucy was disappointed when the path was too narrow for them to ride side by side; she had quite enjoyed sneaking glances at him when he was too absorbed with the nature to notice. Reluctantly, she maneuvered Duchess so that they could fit through the gap behind Felton and his horse. They walked a few steps until Felton dismounted, and walked back towards Lucy to help her dismount as well. She blushed when she stumbled and her hand landed on his shoulder for support. She had hardly noticed how strong his shoulders were.

"Are you well, Miss Bingley?" Felton asked her kindly, as she straightened up. The ground was covered in leaves and knobbly roots sticking up out of the earth. Lucy felt a burst of irritation.

"Miss Bingley is my sister," she replied suddenly. "You must call me Lucy."

Felton looked at her for a long moment. His green eyes stared into hers for so long that her cheeks flushed red and she wondered whether she ought to have kept silent. Was it so wrong to ask someone to refer to her by her name? She suddenly realized the implications of her words and the warmth of his rough hand in hers, which he had used to help her land on her feet. She waited silently, wondering what he would say.

"Miss Lucy," he said finally, the corner of his mouth turning up in a slightly boyish grin. His grip on her fingers loosened until his warm hand fell away from hers, and he turned around. "I hope you don't mind a bit of a walk, Miss Lucy. The horses will have a difficult time maneuvering through the trees."

Lucy nodded and followed Felton further into the wood. Although she did wonder later, it never occurred to her in that moment that she was following a servant, a man she had known for a little over a fortnight, alone into an unknown wood. All she could think about was whether the heat in her cheeks had faded and if Felton had noticed their color.

"I thought you might rather like this," he said with a smile as they reached a small, rocky stream that broke the line of trees. It was narrow; Lucy thought that if she lifted her skirts, she could easily leap over it. But the sight of the flowing crystal water and the small gurgling noises it made was very calming. "Would you like to sit?"

Lucy looked at Felton and nodded, smiling. He took her hand and helped her over to a large tree root, where they both sat facing the stream. "This is beautiful," Lucy said with a smile. "How did you find it?"

Felton's smile dropped, and he lifted a hand to brush his hair out of his eyes. Lucy felt the sudden urge to move closer and do it for him. He turned and looked at her. "I found it soon after I first started to work at Netherfield. I was… I was grieving my father's death and I would often ride out on one of the horses in the evenings to calm myself," he replied quietly.

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered. It was the first time that Felton had mentioned his past and she felt a sudden burst of curiosity. But the look on his face showed that he had loved his father very much and she did not dare ask any more. She began hesitantly. "My father passed away as well. I was fifteen years old, when he died. We had a home out in the country but my sisters and Charles decided that we had better move to London. My father taught me to ride."

Felton smiled a little. "As did mine. You must have missed the country while you were in London."

"Terribly. There was no horse riding, no proper fields…. I wonder how I ever survived among those stone walls." She turned and saw Felton smirking at her. "Of course, it wasn't _all _bad. I did enjoy dancing at the occasional ball. Dancing can be quite fun, but of course, it was quite painful to find a partner. I would have to wait until my brother Charles was unoccupied, or the occasional dance of pity with Mr. Darcy."

Felton reached down to the ground and plucked at a twig. "You cannot meant to say that none of the gentlemen ever asked for your hand."

"No… I suppose not. But I can truly say that no man has ever asked for my hand a second time."

Felton laughed. "Are you such a terrible dancer, Miss Lucy?"

Lucy wondered whether she should feel insulted, but the spark in Felton's eyes showed that he was only being mischievous. Nobody had ever spoken to her in such an informal way; even her brother did not tease her so and Lucy flushed red again. "Perhaps I am. Although, it is more likely my lack of polite conversation. You see, I could never find anything to say to any of those men."

"There are plenty of things to speak about," Felton replied. "You could have started by telling them your dowry, surely that would have prompted them to ask for a second dance, at least!"

Lucy laughed. There was something beautiful about the way everything he said was a surprise; it was not the same, routine dialogues that were spoken by all the other gentlemen she met. Perhaps she should have told Felton off for being so audacious, but she found that she could not. "I do not think that I should have wanted a second dance with such a man! I believe deep down, every woman wishes for a man who will marry her regardless of her fortune."

"And yet almost every woman wishes for a man with a fortune. Perhaps a man may marry you without knowing of your dowry, Miss Lucy, but should _you_ ever marry a pauper?"

Lucy was silent for a moment. "My family should be rather disappointed."

"I asked if _you _would ever marry a pauper."

"If he was a hard-working man and he loved me then yes, I should. But I'm afraid that I should never find such a man. Any pauper who wished to marry me would surely be doing so in hopes of obtaining my fortune."

Felton shook his head, his hair falling further into his face. The corners of his mouth were still turned up and he shifted on the tree root so he could face Lucy completely. "I think what you mean to say, Miss Lucy, is that even if a man with no fortune should profess his true love for you, you would never believe his love to be true. You would forever doubt it."

"I think I should know if a man truly loved me."

Felton smiled. "You have never been in love, Miss Lucy. I'm afraid it is not so simple."

"I see. You speak as quite the expert on such matters. Have you ever been in love?"

Felton was silent. He turned his gaze away from Lucy and smiled as he saw something in the distance. Slowly and carefully, he pointed towards a tree a few feet away from them. "I see the squirrels have noticed that we are here. Do you see that one, Miss Lucy?"

Lucy turned and spotted the small squirrel at the root of the tree, watching them on its hind legs warily. It was an adorable little thing. Lucy smiled. "Oh, it's so young! Do you think it would run away if I tried to move closer to it? I simply must see it better."

"There's an easier way." Felton reached into his coat and pulled out a handful of nuts. He gave one to Lucy and showed her how to hold it in her outstretched hand and stay very still. "Don't move. She may take some time."

Lucy waited patiently, aware of Felton's face hovering very close to her shoulder. She tried her best not to move and soon enough, the small squirrel began to inch closer to them. Lucy watched as it sprinted the last few steps, hurriedly grabbed the nut from Lucy's fingers and ran all the way back to the tree to sit and nibble on it. "That was wonderful! They are almost tame!"

"They are. They usually stay near for a while longer, but I think they were not used to your presence."

"May I try again?"

Felton laughed and Lucy blushed as she realized how childish she sounded. But he was standing up from the root and holding out a hand to help her up. "Perhaps another day, Miss Lucy. I'm afraid that it is going to rain very soon and I would not have you getting wet and falling ill."

"I have never fallen ill from being out in the rain; but I suppose it would not do for my sisters to see me wet. Thank you for sharing this place with me, Felton."

Felton smiled. "It was my pleasure."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**(Present)**

Jane and Elizabeth both stared at Miss Lucy as she paused her story. They could not believe that the reserved and antisocial sister of Mr. Charles Bingley could have been roaming the fields of Hertfordshire with Netherfield's head groom. Who would have thought her capable of something quite so scandalous? Jane felt a surge of compassion for the girl. Although her story had not quite been finished, she could imagine what had happened next.

"You fell in love with him," said Jane quietly. "That horrible groom saw your innocence and he chose to prey on it. Oh, that such people exist in the world!"

Elizabeth nodded. Her wariness of Miss Lucy Bingley had been replaced with an odd sense of pity. After all, how different was she from girls like Georgiana and Lydia who had been manipulated by scheming men? No doubt the groom had seen his chance of a rich and innocent young girl and taken it. "Miss Lucy, I pray you will not feel ashamed," Elizabeth said, reaching out to take Lucy's hand. "Any man who would take advantage of you and take you into the middle of the woods alone is vile and –"

Lucy removed her hand from Elizabeth's sharply. Her eyes were red and tears were beginning to brim in them. She shook her head. "I thank you for your concern, but I wish you would listen to the rest of the story before you pronounce judgment on either myself or Felton. For I am not as innocent as you may believe…."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews, guys! I HAVE been very busy because I recently started college but I'm settling in now so I hope to be able to update soon. Do share your views, and suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
